


Sleep (To)

by emmaliza



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy can't sleep in his bed, thanks to Dick. Eye for an eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep (To)

**﻿SLEEP (TO)**

Dick fucking hates hotels. Well, okay, lie. He likes hotels. He fucking hates them when he's forced to share a room with annoying little brother. The Beav has been a piece of shit all trip, and that isn't changing any time soon.

“Dick,” he says, voice low and taut. “You got crumbs in my bed.”

Dick shrugs. “So?” he really doesn't care.

“Well, the thing is,” Cassidy explains in a sarcastic tone. “I kind of need to sleep in that bed. The crumbs? Not going to help with that.”

“Not my problem,” Dick dismisses as he leans back against his headboard. God, it's not like they were pressed for cash – why couldn't Dad get him and Beav different rooms? At least then he could have found some wasted chick at the bar, brought her up for a good time. No, now he has to deal with the Beav being pissy again.

“Kind of is. Get out of that bed,” Cassidy instructs, sitting down on the edge of it. Dick blinks.

“Wait, what?”

Beav lifts the sheets with an arm that quickly swots away. Cassidy tries again until Dick isn't quick enough, then he slides his legs under. “I need a bed. You forfeited your right to this. Move,” he pushes Dick away, hand against his chest. Dick pushes back.

“Fuck you,” he says, stealing the sheet from Beaver and kicking him. He puts himself under it, determined not be beaten by his little brother. Then suddenly, they're caught in a tug-of-war with the sheets, kicking at each other while they pull for them, so the sheets they want tangle around them.

It takes a few seconds for Dick to realize where he is. He's in bed, with his little brother, making a mess of the sheets. He chuckles. “Dude, this must look so wrong.”

On the other side of the bed, Beaver blushes like crazy and relaxes his hold on the sheet somewhat. Dick raises an eyebrow, but takes advantage of the situation to tug on the sheet hard enough to get it away from Beaver.

Unfortunately, Cassidy has good reflexes, so he grips the sheet when Dick pulls. He rolls and lands on top of his older brother. _Oops_, Dick thinks.

Dick waits for the Beav to move, then realizes that he isn't. “Dude, get the fuck off me!” he instructs. Cassidy doesn't respond, and Dick soon realizes something increasingly hard is prodding at him. Shit.

“Uh, Beav...” he starts, now quite uncertain. This is bad.

“Shut up,” Cassidy whispers. Dick obeys. “Just shut up for once.”

Things are suddenly quiet between them, and Dick's skin is buzzing. He's not wasted, so this annoys him – he can feel the blood pooling; okay, yeah, the Beav is turning him on. _Shit_.

Then, Cassidy does move. He leans down and kisses Dick hard. He isn't gentle at all really; biting at Dick's lips and getting his tongue wherever it can go; but dammit, the Beav is good. Where did he learn to do that? Dick's guilty half-hardness is growing firmer, and that is only worsened when Cassidy moves his mouth from Dick's lips to his neck.

“Beav,” Dick starts, while his little brother is sucking at the skin on his neck; there are probably going to be marks tomorrow. “Maybe we shouldn't-” Dick sentence is interrupted when Cassidy sinks his teeth into Dick's neck. He cries out; “Fuck, Beav!”

Cassidy chuckles. “What did I tell you about shutting up?”

Okay, Beaver is enjoying playing dom _way_ too much. Dick kicks at the boy on top of him, because no-one makes Dick Casablancas a bottom, especially not his dorky little brother. Little brother, he still hasn't fully processed that bit yet.

Cassidy mockingly tuts at him. “No, Dick,” he presses his brother's legs down. “You just lie there, be still.”

“Fuck that,” Dick responds. Then Cassidy's teeth are in his neck again. He moans.

That godawful smirk is twisting against Dick's neck, he can feel it. “You like that, Dick?” the Beav asks, smug. Dick nods. “Want me to do it again?”

Then they're there again; those teeth making imprints on the flesh of his neck. Dammit; neck biting has never really been his thing – fine with it, fine without – but Beaver is making it good. He grips his little brother's hair, and finds he's painfully hard. He's panting when he says: “Harder.”

Cassidy obeys and Dick gasps, thrusting his hips upward. Their hard-ons come into contact and electricity shoots through the air.

Dick feels like their waiting for something, and he hates that feeling because he never waits for things, especially not in regards to sex. So instead he pulls the Beav's shirt off impatiently, then drags him back down for another kiss. Cassidy is balancing himself with his left hand on Dick's chest, while his right sneaks under the shirt. Beaver is touching, exploring, reaching up and playing with Dick's nipples. The older one breaks the kiss and moans.

The second shirt comes off and Cassidy removes his left hand, letting himself collapse on his brother. “Dude,” Dick protests, “I should totally be top.”

“Sure,” Cassidy murmurs as he licks a path over Dick's adam's apple and collarbone. “Because I want to be crushed to death.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“And myself tiny.”

“Fuck you.”

“Planning on it being the other way around, really,” Cassidy retorts, and Dick shivers. He hadn't quite made that connection; all the neck biting and making out and arousal was going to equal them fucking. Dick never claimed to be smart.

“No way,” he defends himself, knowing the Beav will never let him forget it if he winds up taking it in the ass from his little brother. Then again, if Beaver winds up bottom Dick's never letting him forget it either.

“Sure about that?” then Beav's mouth is moving, down from the neck and to Dick's right nipple. He is sucking and teasing it until it stands tall and proud, and Dick is moaning again. Then Beaver travels further down, intermittently pausing to suck at the skin on Dick's stomach, leaving red marks. Dick knows where he's going, and closes his eyes with a groan. There's the sound of a zipper opening; he feels his jeans coming off.

Cassidy arrives at his destination, and Dick opens his eyes when he feels Beaver's tongue on his cock. The Beav is exploring it, licking the sides and head curiously. He shoots Dick a smug grin, then _finally_, his lips descend.

Embarassingly, Dick moans again the second that happens. Beaver is good with his mouth; slowly bobbing up and down and sucking. He flickers his tongue across the head every once in a while, just to torture his older brother, who has to force himself to keep from thrusting. Again, Dick is winding his fingers in his little brother's spiky hair, and gasping out: “Harder.”

Cassidy speeds up and Dick is moaning more regularly. “Fuck, Beav,” he swears and groans. The Beav laughs and then sucks just a little bit harder, and finally, Dick comes in his mouth with an unintelligible cry.

Dick is panting from the aftermath and Cassidy draws back, hands on Dick's chest again. “Dick,” he starts in a sing-song voice. “I've got a little problem...”

Dick rolls his eyes, but undoes Cassidy's jeans anyway. He firmly grasps his little brother's cock and runs his thumb over the head – Beaver shudders. Dick can't be bothered stretching this out, so he tries jacking Cassidy off quickly. The Beav doesn't seem to mind, until he gently grabs Dick's wrist. “Stop. Wait. Don't go anywhere.”

Cassidy rises and Dick's pretty sure he couldn't disobey that third bit if he wanted to; he's hard again and his legs don't work. On the other side of the room, Cassidy opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. _Shit_, Dick thinks. _Did the Beav have this planned?_

Then Cassidy is on top of him again, their erections brushing against each other. “Hey,” Dick objects weakly. “I told you, I'm not bottoming.”

“Oh shut up,” Cassidy says in exasperation, coating his fingers with the lube. He spreads Dick's legs, who really doesn't have the will to insist on it being the other way around – especially not when Cassidy is sliding two digits into him.

He moans, and Cassidy adds a third finger. The hand feels weird – it's not like Dick's ever done this before – but good; Dick's enjoying himself, writhing against the Beav's hand. Then Cassidy removes his fingers and is lining his cock up with Dick's body.

Dick gasps when his little brother's in, and Cassidy moans. The younger boy starts with short, steady thrusts. Dick spreads his legs wider and raises himself with every thrust, desperate for more of Cassidy's cock.

_Dude, you're being a total fag, you know that?_ He tells himself. Cassidy's getting quicker now and they're both gasping and moaning; then, for the third time, Dick tangles his fingers in Beaver's hair and begs: “Harder.”

Beaver is thrusting harder now, and Dick closes his eyes. “Fuck!” he calls out. He opens them again and drags Beaver's face towards his, until mouth meets mouth in a sloppy but enthusiastic kiss. Dick's so close now, and Beaver is gasping like he is too.

Cassidy's mouth travels again, descending to Dick's neck as he thrusts as hard as he can. He bites into the flesh there again, and the older brother comes hard and with a cry – it lands all over himself, Cassidy, the bed, _everything_.

It doesn't take Beaver very long after that, shooting inside his brother with a long moan. He collapses by Dick's side, and finds himself lying uncomfortably on semen; quickly growing cold.

“Shit,” he swears. “So much for sleeping in this bed,” he says, and both brothers laugh when they remember how this started. Dick runs a hand through Beaver's hair, and lazily kisses him.

“I know. Still, I'm sure we can find other uses for our time...” he says with a wicked grin, which Cassidy returns.

Okay, so sometimes, rooming with your annoying little brother isn't so bad.


End file.
